ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Temperor
is a alien featured in the TV series Ultraman Taro. He appears in the two-part episodes 33 & 34. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 2-52 meters *Weight: 120 kg-35,000 tons Powers/Abilities *Ultra Brothers Special Beam: Alien Temperor can fire a rapid succession of Orange Energy Blasts from his claws. They can vary from being weak to highly explosive and is specifically made to critically injure Ultras. *Flames: Alien Temperor can fire a stream of flames from his claws. *Electric Whips: Alien Temperor can create long, powerful, electrified whips from his claws. *Torture Ray: To interogate suspects, Alien Temperor can fire an orange ray from his claws to torture his victims. *Poison Gas: From the tubes on the sides of his neck, Alien Temperor can spew a white, toxic gas from them which can weaken Ultras. *Ultra-View Vision: Alien Temperor possesses the ability to see Ultras while they are in their human forms. *Cape Capture: The back folds of Temperor's cape can be removed and used to ensnarl opponents, they automatically regrow shortly afterwards. *Size Change: Alien Temperor can alter his size from being human to being a giant at any time. *Flight: Alien Temperor can fly at high speeds *Spider Form: Alien Temperor can take the form of a spider to possesses humans. *Ship: Should Alien Temperor be killed in battle, his spaceship can revive him instantly. History Ultraman Taro Alien Temperor was a very powerful alien tyrant. Instead of attacking Earth like other aliens usually do, he decided to attack a different place, the world of the Ultras, Land of Light. However, he had something on his way: Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack, Ace and Taro. Temperor and his assistant were prepared to attack, however, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack and Ace went to Earth to visit Taro, forcing Temperor to delay his plans, making him forced to fight the Ultras personally. He arrived and landed on the middle of a city, growing to a kaiju size and lure the Ultras out as Zoffy joins the reunion. Temperor attacked and started to destroy the city, calling the attention of the Ultras. ZAT attacked Temperor, however their weapons were powerless before Temperor, who laughed at their wasted effort. Finally, Kotaro summoned Taro into the battle, what Temperor was hoping for. Temperor was so powerful Taro couldn't face him alone, he was trying to make Temperor leave of the populated area, and later he flew away. Meanwhile, while ZAT attacked the invader, he was distracted by several kids, but he used his flames to force ZAT to retreat, and he shooted down one of their fighters, but Zoffy came to save them before flying off, taking ZAT and a scientist as temporary hosts, knowing they weren't safe in their normal human selves. Meanwhile, Taro came to attack Temperor with a energy blast followed up by the Storium Ray, but it had no effect on the evil alien. Temperor crushed Taro with his electric whip, then he pummeled Taro and then choked him with his toxic gas, burning him, and continued to beat down Taro. Taro was very hurt, and had no power to beat Temperor, causing him no option but to retreat. But suddenly, the five Ultras appeared to the alien tyrant, he attacked them, but they avoided his attack. Taro returned to human size and flew inside Temperor's mouth, growing inside him, destroying the evil alien. However,, as the Ultra brothers were celebrating, the alien's spaceship appeared and resurrected him in front of Kotaro. He used his special vision to see Kotaro, and then taunted him. Kotaro continued to fire on Temperor, who lfew to the sky to await a true challenge as Kotaru told the Ultra Brothers that Teperor was brought back to life. A while later on that same day, Temperor attacked the city, creating a fissure on Earth. Kotako distracted the alien, making him dizzy. ZAT appeared and started to attack Temperor, but it was useless again, Temperor was mocking them, but Kotako continued to annoy Temperor. Temperor got so dizzy that he toppled over. Annoyed and getting tired of the tactic, he returned to his spaceship again. He thinking of a new tactic, he became into his Temperor Spider form. Temperor soon captured Kotaro, and returned to his normal form, he and holding Kotaro with a rope he started to torture him and then rub it in the face of his brothers that he captured their brother. However, Kotaro escaped, landing on the nose of one of ZAT's planes, as the other Ultra Brothers helped get him to safety, unknowingly letting Temperor discover their new hosts before trying to kill them all. Despite Temperor's best efforts, the Ultra Brothers escaped with their hosts as Temperor was wreaking chaos on the city.Soon, the brothers were forced to give their life force to some volleyball players but Temperor discovered them again, but they managed to escape from him. Very furious, he continued destroying the city, leaving it on ruins. He was sonn going to attack Kotaro, but the Ultra Brothers had a plan. Hiding inside several toys that were thrown at Temperor the brothers ambushed and comfronted him. He attacked with everything in his arsenal but the Ultras resisted his attacks. Ultraseven, Ace and Jack all fired at him but it didn't take him down. Temperor blasted the Ultra Brothers, making some of them to fall to the ground. While he was laughing, several of the Ultras fired their beams together to the alien, causing a cyclone of energy that stunned him long enough for Taro to break the alien's arms, leaving him powerless. All the Ultra Brothers picked up the alien, and after throwing him high to the air, Taro used his Neo Storium Ray destroying the tyrant. His ship tried to revive him again, but several Ultras fired their beams to the ship, causing it to be destroyed, ensuring Temperor was dead once and for all. Trivia *Originally, Alien Temperor was the intended design and villain who be later known as Alien Empera. During the time of his episode's broadcast even lists him as being the mastermind behind Alien Empera's assult on the Land of Light by sending monsters to attack M-78. Ultimately, this plan was scrapped. *Alien Temperor's original name was to be called "Alien Breton" after his Empera status was dropped. *Alien Temperor is a playable character in the PSP game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Alien Temperor reappeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Arriving on the city on their invicible ship, Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle and Temperor himself. Those four aliens made an alliance to free the evil U-Killersaurus, a almost almighty monster, and Yapool. While the Aliens were planning their attack, they found a obstacle: Ultraman Mebius. Temperor suddenly spoke and said that he will confront Mebius himself, and after he destroys him, he will become leader of the alliance. Nackle said he can go and fight him. The other three aliens used Temperor as a tool to study Mebius' powers. After the alien arrived on Kobe, he called Mebius, and started to attack and destroy the city, suddenly, Mebius appeared and they started to fight. After a heavy fight on both ground and sky, they both ended in the top of the sea, after Temperor fired his most powerful attack at Mebius, Mebius used the charge of the mebium Ray to repel Temperor's attack, then quickly Mebius fired his beam, making Temperor's ray vanish, he blocked the hit, but it was too powerful causing his destruction. The other three aliens mocked Temperor, saying he was just a bunch of words, but Zarab said that thanks to him, they found information of Mebius they needed. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Temperor reappears in the series Ultra Galaxy: Never Ending Odyssey. Temperor is first seen defeating Alien Mephilas in battle. Instead of killing him, Temperor smashes Mephilas' Battlenizer and leaves him for dead. Later, Temperor encounter Mephilas, who has now become Armored Mephilas, and tries to kill him with his Arigera. But, soon, Mephilas kills both Temperor and Arigera with one slash of his sword (Which was actually stolen from Armored Darkness. Trivia *The Alien Temperor suit from the Ultraman Mebius film was reused for Alien Temperor's appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Temperor reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed by Zero in the final battle. Trivia *The Alien Temperor suit from the Ultraman Mebius film was reused for Alien Temperor's appearance in the film. *Alien Temperor is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Zero Fight Alien Temperor will appear in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight. He will join forces with Armored Mephilas, Deathrem, Glozam and Super Alien Hipporito to create the "Darkness Five". He teamed up with Tyrant as team Dark Terror to fight Ultraman Zero. Viranias chara.jpg|Alien Temperor in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness Five.jpg|Alien Temperor as member of Darkness Five Alien Temperor & Tyrant as team Dark Terror.jpg|Alien Temperor & Tyrant as team Dark Terror Jean-bot and Jean-nine vs Alien Temperor & Tyrant.jpg|Dark Terror vs Jean Brother Alien Temperor dodge it.jpg|Alien Temperor dodge missile Alien Temperor dodge Double Jean Knuckle.jpg|Alien Temperor dodge Double Jean Knuckle Trivia *Temperor's Darkness Five name is Vu~iraniasu. Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Reionyx Category:The Darkness Five